Dean and Bela:End
by LilMissWinchester
Summary: Part 3. Ricky and Hendriksen are dead. The Deal's gone, and Dean's in love. What the hell could go wrong now?
1. Aftermath

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

Chapter 1-Aftermath 

The edges of his vision were going white, and Dean was hoping that meant he'd pass out soon. Anything would be batter than this pain…it was like every single time he'd felt pain in his life put together wouldn't equal this.

His line of sight tunneled until Ricky was the only thing he could see, and he was aware he was making noises, just couldn't hear them properly. Barely-just barely-he heard the gunshot, and the pain lessened. Not a lot, but even the little it did was worlds better than just the few moments before.

Suddenly there was a face swimming in his vision, but he couldn't make it out. He hoped to god it wasn't Ricky, because there was no way in hell his body could take the physical strain of that agony again.

But no…now his vision was clearing, and the pain was subsiding fairly quickly to a discomfort. It was Sam, finally moving after being knocked out before.

"Dean…hey Dean, you okay?" He would've answered when Sam helped him sit, only that gave him a clear view of Bela.

It took what seemed like an age to reach her, when she was only a yard away from him at most. When he dropped to his knees beside her, he was afforded a view of her ashen face. As soon as he touched her, any semblance of self resolve she had left seemed to crumble, and she collapsed into his arms, trembling.

The Colt fell like a dead weight at his side, heavily clunking to the floor.

-

The words he was whispering had lost meaning long ago, but his voice was soothing. It created some eerie sense of calm not unlike the eye of a hurricane for Bela. She could scarcely comprehend what had happened, emotions and thoughts clouding her senses and leaving her unable to do anything but cling on to Dean for dear life.

He hefted her up easily, motioning for Sam to grab the Colt as he did so. Sam picked it up wordlessly, and Bela soon discovered it made her sick to look at it for too long. They made it out to the Impala before anyone said anything.

Dean tossed Sam the keys and deftly slid into the back seat, resting his back against the door and giving Bela and himself enough room.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Sam slid behind the wheel, adjusting the seat.

"Queens." Sam hesitated before nodding. Everything in his better judgement was telling him not to go, just to find some backwoods town and hole up until the smoke had cleared, but arguing with Dean wasn't going to do anyone any good.

-

Two hours later, they were almost back at her house and Bela hadn't said a word. She hadn't let go of Dean, and the tears were still glistening on her cheeks. He held her tightly to him, unwilling to allow her to even think that she might have to get through this on her own.

Bela looked out of the window at the lights blurring past. Everything had happened so fast…

She'd felt 17 again, every shock reverberating through her tenfold, everything taking place at an agonizingly slow speed.

Had she stopped to think, she may have realized that she had no family left, but the only thing going through her head, over and over again, was that she'd killed them.


	2. You Trust Me, Right?

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**Chapter 2-'You Trust Me, Right?'**

"Bela." Dean's voice was soft and familiar even through her exhausted haze. Sleepily she blinked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…maybe we should stay here for a little while…we're all exhausted."

"Mmhmm." She rolled over, failing to notice that he'd stripped her down to the tank top she'd had underneath her clothes and her underwear.

She felt him climb into the bed beside her, the gentle dip offset by his hand placed gently in the small of her back. The other arm snaked around to hold her closer, and instinctively she burrowed closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't…I don't know…" she managed.

"Will you be okay?"

"Maybe…" Then, now that she was more than half awake, everything came flooding back at once, with amazing clarity.

A choked sob escaped her throat, and he lifted her head. Bela couldn't see Dean properly through tears, but she knew all that was on his face was concern.

"It's okay." Two words? That was all he said?

"I..I killed my dad, and you tell me it's okay? What…" He shushed her, big hand enveloping her cheek, thumb gently caressing her quivering lower lip.

"It will be. Trust me. You trust me, right?" Blinking away lingering tears, she continued to stare at him.

"I…Yes, but…"

"Then it's fine. I'm not going anywhere." His sentence seemed cryptic until she thought about it.

-

He felt terrible. But nowhere as near as bad as she was, he knew.

All he could think as he carried her upstairs, laid her down on her bed, and undressed her slowly, was how much she'd sacrificed to save him.

She hadn't just been shooting wildly; she wouldn't have, Dean being that close. She'd lined the Colt up and taken her shot.


	3. Research

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

Chapter 3-Research 

It would've been well after twelve by the time Dean woke up, and by then Bela was awake, big blue green eyes watching him.

"Hey." His voice was scratchy, his head was throbbing. Silently she handed him a couple of tablets and a glass of water. He handed it back to her when he was done. Still she hadn't said anything. It was a little disconcerting, and Dean eyed her warily.

Eventually she just gave up and lay a hand on his chest, head pillowed on it after he was comfortable. Lazily his hand trailed up and down her arm; he didn't even realize until she stilled it, toying with his ring using her free hand.

"I'd do it again." She said suddenly. He looked at her, startled.

"What?" She rolled over so she was lying on his chest, looking into his eyes.

"I'd do it again, if it meant I'd get to be with you." Quiet as it was, her voice still seemed to echo around the room.

"Really?" She just nodded, not meeting his eyes until a few minutes later.

"Dean you…Do you realize how much I need you?" Her eyes were sparkling with moisture in the dim light, he could see it even as she tried to blink it away "You're the only one who knows all of this…everything…and I…I've never had that before. I never had enough time to make friends, let alone be in a proper relationship, not when I was a kid…just…never. I was always too busy looking after Tom, or watching out for my…my Dad. Or trying to stop myself getting hurt…You were kind of…kind of the calm in the storm…and I…I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." She still wouldn't meet his eyes, though she was making no attempt to stop the slow trickle of tears down her cheeks.

He knew that look for what it was.

She'd suffered, she'd sacrificed, and she wasn't about to say something like that and have it taken lightly.

He wasn't about to take it lightly.

"Hey, it's not a one way thing, believe me. I mean, outside my family--what's left of it anyway--nobody's ever been able to understand like you. You know what it's like to lose people, have that constant pressure, have these parts of you saying that something you did was wrong, even though you know you had no other choice, or it wasn't your fault. And don't get me wrong, this is all new to me, but I think I love you. All of you. So don't get it in your head that you need to change."

If she hadn't been so drained, she might've shown him exactly how much those words meant. Instead she settled for a long, slow kiss.

-

"Was the guest room okay, Sam?" He nodded.

"Fine, thanks…So listen, I uh…I've been doing a little research…" Dean groaned.

"What in the hell could you possibly have found in five hours to do research on?" Bela was quiet for a second.

"What Hendriksen said…about my family." Dean turned to look at her, realization dawning on his face.

Sam rushed on.

"Anyway, I managed to trace your family back to the seventeenth century. You didn't happen to know your great great great great Grandmother was burned at the stake for practicing witchcraft, did you?"

"No." Her eyes were downcast, and she spoke quietly.

"Well, I went back far enough, and turns out it kind of uh…it kind of tapered out after a little while, so that the magic only existed in one area, usually the area of…expertise." Even Bela laughed at that. "But it'd go on without recognition…So that's what they were talking about. I just…I thought you'd like to know."

"What about…What about my dad?" Sam hesitated a little.

"He…he embraced the magic as soon as he found out about it. Just…for the wrong reasons, I guess. You know, his triggers were grief, and guilt. Wrong triggers…kind of lead to the wrong type of magic, I guess. It…it took over him."

"So that could happen again?" Sam hadn't seen that one coming.

"Well…"

"Sam."

"I…I guess." Bela turned on her heel and walked out of the room, back up to her bedroom.


	4. Lying By Omission

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-Third chapter from the end, but I'm working on anothre story with an OFC, so, stay tuned.

**Chapter 4-Lying by Omission**

"Nice going geek boy." Dean said coldly to Sam.

"What was I supposed to do, Dean? Just lie? Or not tell her at all?"

"You tell me first, so I can tell her."

"That's called lying by omission, Dean. Look, I understand you want to look out for her, but stop wrapping her in cotton wool. I don't think I need to remind you that she got by fine before we showed up."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, Dean? Stop doing this to people. I get that you care, I do, but after last night, if she didn't know…"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean could guess exactly what could happen if she didn't know after last night, guilt ridden about Ricky's death as she was.

"No. I'm not going to sit by and let you fuck everything up. You have a chance with her, even I can see that. Part of a relationship is being truthful. You can't hide things, Dean. Of all things, trust me on that."

Dean turned quickly and marched upstairs, leaving Sam hoping to high heaven that his brother would take his advice, just this once.

-

He stopped to calm himself outside her door. He knew Sam was right; damn boy was too smart for his own good. Dean Winchester was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Well, most of the time.

Hesitantly he placed a hand on the doorknob, before twisting it slowly.

Her back was facing him, arms wrapped around herself tightly. She didn't turn around when he opened the door, just stayed as she was.

Faltering for a second, Dean finally stepped closer to Bela.

"Baby? You alright?" She sniffed, still refusing to even turn around. He wasn't expecting it, but finally she answered.

"I'm no better than him, Dean." Her voice was husky, so much so it was barely above a whisper. He closed the distance between them quickly, though he didn't touch her.

"You are. You won't let this take over you." Unable to refrain any longer, his arms went over her shoulders, and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

He wasn't expecting her to stiffen under his touch, turn around, and practically hold him at arms length because he wouldn't let go.

"How do you know? How do you know that last night wasn't some precursor to anything else that might happen?" Dean met her eye for the first time, seeing that, of all things, she was scared.

"Because I'm here." He said simply.

"I feel like someone has a finger on a trigger, Dean, and I'm the one standing in range. You can't stop that." She looked half desperate now, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

And, really, what else was he supposed to do except tilt her head up and press their lips together, reassure her the only way he knew wouldn't have her protesting?

"Watch me." He murmured when they broke apart.


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--I would like to point out that this is the last actual chapter. But, before you get all whiney, there's an Epilogue that will be posted tomorrow. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed teh ride as much as I have, I've loved all your feedback, and I'll keep you posted on that new SPN fic in the works.

**Chapter 5-Decisions**

Sam was alone with Dean for the first time since their fight, and that had been three days ago. Transcending above their current silence was something unspoken that Sam couldn't place for a while, until it all became clear. Too clear, in fact.

Dean was basking in the soothing nature of weapons cleaning, methodically disassembling guns one by one, and then cleaning them. Sam spoke up suddenly.

"Dean…what's going to happen now?" Dean looked over at his brother, confusion evident on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…The demon's gone, your deal's gone…even Hendriksen's gone. What's going to happen now?" Dean, probably for the first time in his life, felt his cheeks flush. He shrugged.

"I don't know…Haven't thought about it."

"Dean…we've been here almost a week. Anything that's ever stood in the way of either of us having a normal life is practically gone. And you're telling me you haven't even briefly entertained the thought of what you're going to do?"

"I…Well I mean…I've been…distracted, Sam."

"You haven't once thought it might be nice to just stop? Have a place you can call home, with someone who loves you? Have something to come home to everyday?" Dean was getting seriously out of his comfort zone here.

"Well…yeah, okay! Maybe once or twice." The smug smile on Sam's face said it all, really.

"Stop, Sam. You're going to hurt someone." Bela's voice cut completely across the conversation. Evidently she'd been listening.

But, to her credit, she looked better than she had all week, hair pulled messily out of her face, smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You okay?" Dean asked. She nodded brightly, before looking at Sam.

"You know, I've known a lot of hunters who've tried to go back to normal. But once you know what's out there, Sam, it's hard." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, knowing what she did about them. "Not impossible, but hard. You've got this constant weight of knowing what's out there is hurting people, and that you could be doing something about it. It's a difficult thing to try and juggle."

"Sounds like you know."

"Well, I never did get completely out of the business, now did I? Then there are all the FBI charges that aren't just going to disappear. Kind of a turn off for potential employers."

"Way to burst my bubble…" Sam muttered. She laughed, and Dean allowed the sound to wash over him…realizing he really didn't care where he ended up, as long as she's there with him.

"I have contacts who can smooth most things out. But not if you're just going to rack up more. You guys have a decision to make here; you either turn your back on hunting, and I can get a hold of said contacts, or you could keep doing what you're good at, use this as a kind of home base." A devilish smirk crossed her face. "Or, you know…You could just work for me."

"I'd rather die than work for a cruel heartless bitch like yourself." Dean muttered under his breath, hoping to get another glorious laugh out of her. He isn't disappointed, and this time he gets an affectionate cuff around the ear to go with it, only her hand stays, and he closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

Sam can see what she's offering, the two opposite ends of the spectrum, and he wonders where the bitch has gone. Sam's strangely proud when he realizes it's his brother that's done this to her; brought out this person who was hidden behind her defenses for so long.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

Epilogue-A Tribute To Harry Potter

**10 Years Later (Okay, so HP was 19, but that was too long)**

"When's Daddy coming home?" She looks at the face jumping in and out of her sight, amped up on sugar and god only knows what else.

"He should be here any minute."

"What about Uncle Sammy? He's working with Daddy again, right?"

"Yes…how about you go and make sure your things are straight, just so it's perfect when they get here? Hmm?" She knows the powers of suggestion, and the powers of pleasing a favorite uncle.

Certain powers that have fine blonde hair flowing out behind a gangly eight year old body as it runs through to her room.

Bela sits for a moment, warmth seeping through her, until the distinct rumble of a big old Chevy cuts through the stillness. It drags an even wider smile onto her face, and she stands, barely noticing that she paused for a second to make sure her hair was alright in the hall mirror.

There's the scampering of little feet again, and jumping to try and reach the latch.

"Amelia, stop. You'll hurt yourself." She's lost track of how many times she's said that, and not really meant it. Because really, when big green doe eyes are turned on you, and they remind you that much of him, how can you mean it? And she knows that Sam spent a while teaching her exactly how to do that look, just for old times sake.

"What'd you do this time kiddo?" The expected squeal still had Bela suppressing a laugh, just like it did the first time.

"Uncle Sam!" Amelia's hefted up into strong arms and quickly gets that high up view of the world she's always treated to as soon as Sam sees her. Sam grins at Bela and whisks her daughter away into the kitchen, not even needing to speak a word, because this is a ritual they've fallen into, all four of them.

Dean steps out from behind the Impala, and she can't resist running to him, only to be swept up and kissed breathless.

"Missed you." He says quietly, and proceeds to kiss her again. Really, she could've stayed out there for an eternity with him…but he starts walking them backwards towards the door, and she could feel it thrumming through him like a restless energy; he wants to see Amelia.

"Sam's already kidnapped her." She says quietly, earning her a smile, and his nose pressing into her neck as he restores the memory that he was afraid he'd forgotten.

He never could; that'd be like forgetting she existed, but still, it's reassuring.

"Sammy! What'd you do with my kid?" This squeal is even more high pitched, and Bela sees the hilarity in the way Amelia pretty much forgets Sam exists, and ditches him in favor of her daddy.

"Daddy!" Dean, like Sam, picks her up, but he spins her around a bit, reacquainting himself with that smell only children have, one he's come to recognize as home, along with the faint scent of something tangy that always lingers on the shirts Bela's borrowed to sleep in. The one that lulls him to sleep when he's home, or when he's digging through his duffel bag on the road and trying to find a clean shirt, happening across one she's borrowed.

"Hey baby, what've you been up to? Not driving your mom crazy, I hope."

"No daddy. I been good." The smile splitting his face is almost enough to make Bela weak at the knees, and she knows she's grinning stupidly herself.

"Well, that's good then. You keep everything in order?"

"Yes daddy…I cleaned my room special." Dean sneaks a look at Bela, and she gives him a look as if to say 'of course I didn't bribe her with you coming back'. He grins even wider (if it's possible), and sets Amelia on the floor.

"Well, I guess I better come have a look then." Watching his thirty seven year old frame get pulled along by an eight year old is adorable, to say the least.

Bela leans on the doorway that connects the foyer to the kitchen, watching. Sam sidles up next to her.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."

"You say that every time, Sam." She points out, and he grins.

"It's not my fault you make Mr. fierce hunter disappear as soon as we get back here." Bela unconsciously spins the ring on her finger, twin to that on Dean's.

"So, heard you've been talking to Sarah." A light blush starts to color Sam's cheeks.

"Yeah? How did you know that?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Purveyor of powerful occult objects…such as a cell phone…In fact I know you've been doing a lot more than talking to Sarah." Sam looks away, doing the nervous scratch behind his ear that Bela's grown accustomed to.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Finally got your act together Sammy, I'm proud of you." Any reply he might have is silenced by the sound of running feet.

"Uncle Sammy! Daddy's gonna get me!" Amelia is giggling wildly, scampering out into the kitchen, arms outstretched towards Sam.

"Dean! Stop running in the house!" Bela isn't really scolding, just pretending. Sam picks Amelia up and settles her on his back, and Bela turns to wink at her daughter.

"She started it! She tagged me first."

"Dean." He looks at her, glint in his eye. "How old are you?"

"Old, ma'am."

"And how old is she?"

"Eight, ma'am." He's doing a damn good job of looking like she's berating him, making her look like the bad guy. Sulkily, shoulders sunken, he turns away from the three.

"Look what you did." Amelia says, big eyes wider than ever.

"Guess if you guys really don't want me I'll just go sit out with the car…" For the second time, Amelia scrambles away from Sam and towards Dean.

"Daddy, I want you here." She practically wraps herself around his leg, halting him in his tracks when he looks down at her. She always will be daddy's little girl.

-

Bela…she should've known the night would end like this; Where it all started, Sam in the guest room, Amelia sound asleep, and her and Dean trading whispers and secrets that would never leave the room. Not a bad way for things to turn out, now she thought about it.

Dean just lay, committing the steady rise and fall of Bela's chest to memory-again-, probably as another incentive for him to make sure he comes back after a hunt. Lumps it in there with the dimple in his daughters smile not unlike that of his wife's. With the way her eyes light up as soon as she sees him step out from behind that big black Impala.

With the way she's always given him a choice-she gave him the choice of returning to hunting or not, didn't judge him when he told her he couldn't just let people get hurt, she gave him the choice when it came to telling Amelia or not. He said no. Somehow, a third generation of Winchesters going through what they'd been through-enough to last a couple of lifetimes-wasn't fair. Allow at least one of them to go to bed without the knowledge there were things out there.

He thumbs the necklace dad gave him, all those years ago, and he can't think of anything better.

THE END. THE VERY END.

A/N-I really enjoyed posting this, and especially loved the feedback :D As I said, I have a Dean/OFC Supernatural fic in the works that is taking over my brain, which I'll def. post when I've got it done. Love you all, Kristi


	7. The Real End

A/N--I was listening to 'Butterfly Kisses' (Garth Brooks) and 'My Little Girl' (Tim McGraw) and this is what happened. It needed to be finished with more of a look at Amelia growing up. Hope you guys enjoy :D

He can't believe it's his little girl. Well, she isn't exactly little anymore—hasn't been for many years, but Dean doesn't mind. She'll always be his little girl, mortality be damned.

Over the years he's lost count of how many times he's told her that no matter what happens he'll always love her.

-

Dean can remember vividly the day she was born. Aside from that, he doesn't know if his hand will ever forgive him for the death grip Bela had it in.

He was a whirlwind of emotions, and above it all, an eerie sense of dread. Because really, he knew nothing about raising a child, let alone a little girl, and what if he screwed it all up?

As much as she'd tried, Bela hadn't exactly been reassuring. He didn't hold it against her though, because she'd been moody, and sulky, and...Well, pregnant.

They cleaned her up and placed her tiny body in his arms, and vaguely he'd registered the praise for holding her properly first try. Turns out practically raising Sam had been good for something.

She was wrapped up in a tiny pink blanket, just barely awake. Dean knew then that he'd be beating off boys with a stick when she was older. She screwed her face up a little in an alarmingly familiar expression. Like she had better things to be doing; sleeping, for instance.

He recognized that look; it was the one his wife had given him so many times over the past nine months.

Dean had enough time to smile before handing her over to Bela.

-

Life went on. Dean hunted part-time with Sam, always with a promise that he'd come back to his wife and child, Sam with a threat that if he didn't make sure Dean did nothing stupid, Bela would set up a meeting with a bunch of old ladies.

Suffice to say they both made it back, more often than not in one piece.

True, he had a broken rib when she first said Daddy, but he didn't mind. He was at least there for it.

-

Amelia was five when they went to Kansas. Sam convinced Dean that after thirty years, going back if only for a week was the right thing to do.

Dean was berated by Missouri for not coming back more often, and relieved when she turned her attention to the five-year-old.

He couldn't be sure, but Dean thought there was a glint of pride in her eyes when she looked back at him.

Just to keep his mind off things, Dean took her out to see the ponies that resided on the farm on the outside of town.

"You're out of your mind." Bela had told him. He asked why. "Because, you never take a little girl near ponies unless you want months of 'get me a pony daddy'." He'd laughed and kissed her cheek, turning to leave.

The elderly owner of the property had asked if she wanted a ride. Amelia had turned big blue eyes on Dean and looked pleadingly at him.

"Please Daddy?" He thanked god she was too young to know that he couldn't possibly deny her.

"Just one."

It turned into 'just one more' so many times he lost count.

-

"I wanna make it myself! Go 'way." Bela had sighed. Along with Dean's long eyelashes and pouty lips, it seemed Amelia had inherited his stubbornness too. Even at six, which was a worry.

Half an hour later, when Dean made enough noise to announce his arrival home, Amelia was stifling giggles.

"What's so funny?" Bela could see his eyes were bloodshot, like he hadn't been sleeping, but his eyes lit up when he set eyes on his girls.

"I made it for you." Amelia answered proudly. Dean couldn't work out what 'it' was at first. Eventually he saw it was a cake.

"Just tell her thanks...she tried." Bela had whispered in his ear.

"Thanks baby, I'll have some a bit later."

"I know it looks funny...but I tried!" Amelia chirped, bright as anything. Dean had lifted her up and held her close.

-

Dean doesn't remember what started it, but he thought it might have been that she wouldn't go to bed. There were no hunts close by, so he was enjoying time alone with his family. Bela had gone out for the night, with some friends, and he was looking after Amelia.

Half an hour he'd been trying to get her to sleep, losing more patience every time he heard her little feet scampering around out in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or wherever she decided would get on his nerves again.

"Amelia Marianne Winchester, if you don't go to your room and go to sleep right now..." All of her seven year old body is remorseful, because he ignored it the other four times, figured she'd get bored. But no, apparently not.

She'd scuffed one foot on the floor, hands held behind her back.

"Sorry Daddy." His resolve was slipping away. She can't just 'Daddy' him and get away with it...well, she's not meant to.

Then Amelia had plucked up the courage to look him right in the eye, and give him a crooked little smile. Dean was only human, and besides, nobody in his or her right mind could stay angry with Amelia.

So Dean had picked her up and settled her on his hip, carrying her to her room. He tried to berate her, but she was almost asleep on his shoulder when they got there.

At the doorway, having put her in bed, Dean turned back around to look at her.

A shaft of moonlight fell across her cheek, and he sighed. Wrapped around her little finger, that was him.

"I love you kiddo."

He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the 'Daddy, love you more' following him.

-

Dean Winchester stopped hunting when Amelia was ten. That was the when she stopped calling him Daddy, the year Sam finally married Sarah, the year he asked if Bela still had friends who could get rid of previous records.

She asked why, and he picked up on the hopeful note in her voice.

Dean just pulled her towards him and kissed her.

-

Amelia was fourteen when she bought the first one home. Bela threatened to lock Dean in their room if he didn't behave himself. No talking about intentions, no snide comments to make everyone uncomfortable. No glaring, no closing up. Just be himself.

Amelia was fidgety, checking her honey blonde hair any time she walked past a slightly shiny surface. Dean lost count of the number of times she went to check her make-up, which was another thing...why was she wearing it? She'd inherited her mothers fair skin, his long eyelashes and full lips...she didn't need it. He sat at the table and folded his arms, suddenly everything about growing up too fast running over and over in his head.

"Dad...can I..." He looked up at his daughter, already knowing what she wanted to say.

"I'll behave myself, promise." He gritted out, because no, he didn't approve of _his_ little girl being anywhere within a mile radius of any guy who might try something. And he didn't even know this kid, this Michael who made her go all misty eyed and breathless.

"Thanks daddy." Amelia practically beamed. Then the doorbell rang and she looked frantic. "He's not meant to be here for another half an hour!" She squeaked.

Dean looked over at Bela, saw the grin she was hiding as Amelia walked towards the door and opened it, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uncle Sam? Auntie Sarah? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I figured it was too much to ask of your mom to try and keep your dad under control, so, reinforcements." Dean heard her giggle and give his brother a hug, followed by his sister in law. He sank lower into his chair.

"You look amazing." Amelia glowed under Sarah's praise, and along with Bela, they filled the kitchen with chatter.

Sam took one look at Dean's face and burst out laughing.

-

"Honey, these things happen. They're teenagers, you can't expect them to stay together forever." Bela tried to calm him down. Amelia had arrived home from school and almost ran to her bedroom, where Dean could hear her crying quietly.

"Listen to her! She's devastated."

"Think about all those girls you left like that." She had to know that would make him clamp his mouth shut.

"So uncalled for." He muttered, even though he knew she was right.

Ten minutes later, Dean had an arm around his daughters waist, readily agreeing with anything she managed to choke out about assholes and how she's never ever going out with a boy ever again.

-

"Mom! Where are my heels?"

"Which ones?" Dean listened to Bela reply wearily, grin on his face. Thank god sixteen was Bela's year to deal with birthday stuff.

"The dark ones with the peep toes."

"My room." Bela glared at the look on Dean's face, which he quickly hides behind a magazine.

"Having fun?" He asked when his face was protected form anything she might throw.

"Just remember, twenty first is yours."

"Embarrassing stories, photo's and alcohol...doesn't sound too hard."

-

Dean can see the transition in his minds eye, from the little girl who wore her hair in pigtails and begged for him to read her a story when he was home, through to the leggy teenager who's standing around with her friends at her sixteenth birthday party.

They're sleeping upstairs tonight, and he thanks god his and Bela's room is downstairs. The last thing he wanted was to have to put up with giggles and gossip all night.

He can't believe how much of Bela he could see in her. Long limbs, graceful movements, got the few boys he approved to be at the party eating out of the palm of her hand.

But all this was leaving him with an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. Part of him was proud of who she was turning into, and the other...the other wanted the girl who used to call him Daddy back, the one who gave him a hug every morning, trying to see if she could squeeze him to death, and a kiss every night, without fail.

He knew it was selfish, but now the hugs are one armed, around his shoulders before she leaves to get in Brad's car, or Andrew's, or in Natalie's so they can gas bag the entire drive. The kisses are feather light, when they're there.

Whilst he was brooding, Bela told them all to pack it in and head on upstairs. Amelia made it halfway there, trailing behind, before she hesitated. Two seconds later she threw her arms around his neck, hugging Dean tight.

"Thanks for letting me do this Daddy."

-

Dean watched her pack up her few bags in the trunk of her Chevy—thank god she got his taste in cars—ready to go off to college. Watching her, he felt like crying.

He can see clear as anything the look on Sam's face when she said she wanted to be a lawyer, go to college somewhere where it was warm more or less all year...maybe Stanford. That buoyed him up a little.

Still, he wasn't dealing with it nearly as well as he thought he would. The other side of the country. He was getting unwelcome flashbacks to the day Sam told him he was leaving. Only, he helped her fill out the applications, made sure Natalie was going with her so that she wouldn't have to drive all that way herself. Checked and double-checked that the car was all right.

The slam of the trunk snapped him back to reality, the one where he's about to say goodbye to his only child, his daughter, for god knows how long.

It sent Bela over the edge, and she drew Amelia into a hug, valiantly trying to fight back tears.

"Mom, I'll call you tomorrow. Tonight, I'll call you tonight!" Amelia corrected at the look of horror on her mother's face. Bela nodded and drew away, sharing a look with Sam, who was there just because.

Amelia gave him a hug, taking advantage of her 5'11'' height.

"See you kid." Amelia shoved him a little, with a grin, because Sam knows Dean's the only one allowed to call her kid, kiddo, or any variations.

"Make sure they don't stress too much." She whispered, to which Sam nodded.

Finally Amelia turned around to face Dean, crooked half smile on her face. Dean had his hands in his pockets, and he was trying not to look at her. It hurt.

"Guess this is bye." He finally said. Amelia nodded, nibbling her lip a little before she stepped closer.

"I love you Daddy." She brought her arms up around his back, hugging him tight.

"What're you trying to do, kill me?" Dean asked, but he was hugging her back just as tight.

"Just squish you." Amelia answered, and if she were smaller, she could've been four, it was that similar.

"Listen, you need anything..."

"Yes Daddy, I heard you the first hundred times."

"Just checking. Don't forget where home is kiddo." When she pulled away, there was moisture glistening in her blue-green eyes.

"Never. I'll see you soon, I promise. All of you."

Dean waited until the rumble of the engine filled his ears, when Bela was crying into his chest, and Sam was watching the car with a proud look on his face, to let loose at least one tear.

-

Dean had grown used to the eighth person at the table for Christmas and any other holiday Amelia managed to make it home for. There's Sam, Sarah, which of course meant the twins were there. Eve and Nick were twelve now, and if she'd cut her hair they'd be identical, but the raven black curtain of hair was apparently there to stay.

Of course Bela and himself, Amelia, and Jason. Dean liked Jason, he was a nice guy, and he treated Amelia like the princess she was. Last time Dean had checked, they had been sharing an apartment for almost two years. She loved him, which was good enough for Dean.

Christmas dinner had been finished a while ago, and the men were starting to gravitate towards the television while the women took the dishes through to the kitchen. Jason asked for a word.

"Sure, what is it?" Sam was waiting just out of eyeshot for Dean, amusing his son.

"Well...There was actually something I wanted to ask you Mr.-" Jason caught his raised eyebrow. "-Dean."

Dean started to get suspicious.

"Fire away." Jason took a breath and bit his lip.

"I was...I wanted to ask Amelia to marry me." Dean blinked for a few seconds. Surely...Surely he hadn't heard right.

"What?"

"It's just...I know how protective you are, I mean, Amy's your daughter, and...Well, it didn't feel right asking over the phone. And...And I figured it would be better for her if she was with her family when I asked." Dean's head was spinning. Sure, the guy had balls but...but she _was_ his daughter.

"You're serious?"

"Yes sir. I love her, heart and soul. And I wouldn't want her to end up with anyone who wouldn't treat her right, like I do."

Dean stopped to think. Amelia had always said Jason was the one who made her feel whole. And he treated her right...no, better than right. Dean looked at the man in front of him.

Jason looked a little fidgety, but he met Dean's eye unwaveringly. He was serious. That and Dean got the feeling that this was out of respect and courtesy. Even if he said no, they'd end up together.

"...Well...Okay then. But I'm warning you, one toe out of line..."

"Never, Dean." No, Jason wasn't good enough. No one was. But he was close enough.

-

Now Dean's sitting in her bride room, watching her fuss over her hair more, 'check the clasp at the back' again and again, and he knows by the end of the day she won't be a Winchester any more.

She was making a promise to another man, and he was going to give her away, and just like that, she wouldn't really be his baby girl any more.

"Daddy?" He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Mm?"

"You're not thinking too hard are you?" Amelia cocks her head to one side and smiles at him, and Bela, who's fixing her hair, suppresses a laugh.

"No."

"What are you thinking?" Dean looks at her and tells the truth.

"Not sure...I just..." He trails off, looking at the relative carnage around him. That's what it looks like, but he knows it's all part of this day.

"You what?"

"Feel like I'm losing my little girl." Amelia blushes a little bit.

"I'll always be your little girl." She leaned over, much to Bela's annoyance, and kissed his cheek.

-

Bela puts one last white flower in her daughter's hair and stands back, satisfied.

"You're all set sweetie. Now, give me a look at you." Amelia stands up and does a little twirl. Dean stands with her and stands off a little to the side.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Amelia's making an effort to include him in all this conversation, so he smiles.

"You look beautiful." Bela gives him a small smile and walks them out to behind a curtain.

"Don't get up to any mischief in the two seconds I have to leave you alone. I love you sweetheart." Bela stretches to hug her daughter and then takes her place.

"I'm getting nervous now..." Amelia whispers as the bridesmaids walk out with their respective groomsmen. Dean puts his free hand on hers.

"Don't." He can feel himself tearing up, feels the wetness near his eyes. This is it.

"Daddy, don't cry. I love you."

She kisses him as a Winchester one last time.


End file.
